Skrellian
Skrellians TLDR Version Skrellians are an amphibious race of Frog people (No, not squids, frogs.) They have wide mouths with rough teeth for chewing, their eyes consist of a closable upper and lower lid that meet in the middle and an extra layer underneath for swimming. Skrellians do not have gills and instead breath through the pores in their skin, this skin can be anywhere from Oranges, Yellows, Greens, Blue and Blue-Purple. Skrellian skin is extremely slimey and covered in a dense layer of mucus that even if you wiped away a portion it would just return immediately; think of it as if you were to poke or rub your finger on jello. Skrellians live on their home planet Qerrbalak (Quer-ball-ack)as pronounced in Skrellian, or if you Speak in any other language you would refer to as Jarvan 4. Skrellians a highly intellectual race that live up to 150 Human years. Qerrbalak is a massive planet and Utopia for anyone who is Skrellian, extremely few malicious deaths occur and the cities extend from the Land, to the depths of the Sea, and even the Skies (Mostly due to having to expand from lack of land for their populace.) Skrellian Anatomy Skrellians have two eyes each with an upper and lower eyelid and an inner eyelid used for protection that allows them to see underwater known as Nictitating Membrane" or just a interior layer of skin. The Skrellians have large mouths with some jagged weak teeth (When Compared to Humans.), Skrellians do not have lips like we do, theirs are thinner then most and not very plump or plush, Skrellians however have two exposed nostrils that they use to of course breath air as well as their mouths, their inner organs are completely the same as a humans, yes they have lungs, not gills. Skrellians mucus is secreted by pores in their skin that function in this manner, once the mucus is exposed to oxygen and becomes oxygenated, the pores take in the oxygen, and in turn the dermis or skin of the Skrell takes in the oxygen in which they breathe in the same type of manner as Frogs. Skrellians have fingers and toes of course, however after they are hatched their tailbones recede back into their bodies as the gain in mass, however like frogs there is a remaining end to the tailbone, this tailbone if applied full pressure on their posterior would be to much weight crushing their spine and paralysing them, due to this their bodies are much more bottom heavy compared to humans. Skrellians don't use the restroom by conventional means, they don't have anuses or urethra's, they have Cloaca instead replacing down there. The upper body of the skrellians is like the lower half, squishy and slimey equivalent to the feeling of jelly, although they have a bit more skin on them like a frog they are exactly the same and have quite a bit of muscle in their upper and lower bodies. Skrellians reproductive systems consists of something referred to by humans as "Headtails", Headtails secrete Gemotes that when a male or female rub together like nuzzling their heads then it mixes the Gemotes together in which the mother carries the eggs between her Headtails till she can place them in an incubator filled with water. Afterwards the eggs are brought to a spawning pool which is a large mass of water and left to grow. Most Skrellians have about 5-7 headtails that vary from either 2 feet long (Females) and 8 inches in diameter, to a male Skrell who has 1 foot long Headtails that are 6 inches in Diameter. Skrellians are Herbivores, things like Meat and Alcohol destroy their intestinal tract like no tomorrow Role Play wise so its suggested you avoid them completely. On the flip side is Role Play wise Skrellians have a high resistance to Hallucinogenic like Psycholobin (A Minor Drug) however Space Drugs also known as "Space LSD" would effect them minorly, their bodies are accustomed to having hallucinogenic fruits as sense the day they evolved they have been eating the fauna and fruit on their home world. Skrellians hear through small holes on the sides of their heads called "Typhonids", a small ear canal that is covered by the headtails that hand on their heads. Skrellian Culture Skrellian's are typically Agnostic or Atheist, it all depends on the Skrellian and their own personal opinions. This is all due to the fact that most Skrells don't have the time to go about religion or they simply don't find it valuable. This does not mean that Skrellians don't find religion intresting, it just means they don't have the time to invest in a religion when they already are pre-occupied with their work. In a standard Skrellian society no skrell is left unheard, lengthy educated debates are a common past-time between skrells where they fully voice their own opinions. Skrellians spend most time improving on their own goals or taking part in assisting their colleges with their own work, this does not exempt them from attempting to take free time to themselves, Skrellians typically get stress relief through hobbies, lengthy deep discussions, or keeping up with political views and thinking deeply on how to improve the future. Most Skrells in their culture think nothing less of others, only the High Council and the Matriarch are viewed as superiors, this means that any Skrells with defects such as shrivelled headtails, spots, or other deformations are not viewed as lessers, just as someone with alternate experiences. Skrells adorn their headtails for many reasons, some have more meaning then others, most of their gold, or silver chains display they are already possessing a mate, others thread cloth with patterns into them that speak stories anywhere from their life, an incident in their past, a coat of arms, or their alliance such as to the Government or specific Company. Skrellian Psychology This will be a MUCH shorter one, now, most people assume that Skrellians are hyper intelligent and completely emotionless, which is completely and utterly false. Skrellians have emotions like any other human, it's how they express it, when a Skrellian is upset, Angry or Sad they "Croak", when a Skrellian is Happy, Amused, Excited then they "Chirp", when they are bored, or speaking in what would be a standard tone of voice they "Warble", combine this with standard facial expressions and you can easily play a skrellian. Some Skrells are Shy, others are outgoing, some others are stern though each skrellian serves a common thought process, they all have a set goal in life that they want to work or improve on, some want to improve engines or blue space so they go into that desired field, others want to improve themselves so they take to studying human interactions or find a way to better themselves, others want to end wars, whether its through tactical passive aggressive means or trying to create peace, each one finds a purpose for life and works towards their goals, however no matter what, Skrellians keep an open mind and are willing to learn from others or their own mistakes. When it comes down to Mates however, Skrellian select their mate usually based on 2 Attributes, 1 they need to be able to Contribute or work Alongside your Skrellians Goal or Goals, 2 they would be a Skrellian that your Skrellian knew and have a deep connection with. Mates are based on beneficial relations, unlike humans its an Agreement to work together. Skrellian Homeword The home world of the Skrellians is known as Qerrbalak in their Natural Tongue, however when speaking in any other tongue it should be referred to as Jarvan 4. Qerrbalak is an Oceanic Planet with multiple continents and several islands. The continents are all linked together by underwater transportation methods similar to bullet trains and the more popular method which is Air Transportation. The home planet is densely populated on Land with towering skyscrapers, Air with floating platforms, and underwater bio domes. most materials come from Trade with Nano-Trasen who they heavily rely upon due to the fact they have already stripped most of their planet and have started Terra-Forming some suitable planets to make up for the loss of materials in hopes that in centuries it will fully grow and they can restart the process again. Skrellians continents contain mostly Marshland, Swamps, Forests, Rainforests and few Deserts. The atmosphere is dense, hot and moist no matter where you go, this is why when they head into a climate like Earth or Space Stations they usually prefer a coat or something warm around their bodies, even the standard temperature feels cold to them (Role Play wise if needed you can just turn up the thermostat on the Air Alarm). Most hostile lifeforms are considered "Extinct" after their habitat was destroyed for the Skrellian population to grow leaving only certain genetically bred lifeforms on the planet made for purposes such as crop production and pest control of other species. Major Cities and places of interest on Querrbalak Major Cities: Erestal, '''Ovella, Ir'vene, Berrota, Juel'Ma '''Test Facility Zero: Exodus (Top Secret Research Facility, only known to the High Council and the Matriarch. Currently houses over 5000 different species of Animals and 1000 different types of Plants and Fungi for breeding and testing. Test Facility Zero is located in an unknown spot near the farthest reachable depths of their Oceans connected by several High Pressure Domes and completely off the radar where its impossible to detect with any equipment or reach without expensive equipment and Skrellian supervision.) Skrellian Government The Skrellian Government consist of a Matriarch, The Matriarch is in control over the planet and has a Council of over 200 Skrellians from each City. Each Council Member is a Representative of their City acting as a Governor who speaks on the behalf of their people. The Matriarch however has final say overall when it comes down to the decision being made. Governors are chosen based on standards such as what the Practice, Their Political Views, and the Voters Approval Ratings. No Governor or anyone even related remotely to a Governor would ever be caught dead on working for Nano-Trasen, in fact because of their government status they wouldn't be allowed on station without a Nano-Trasen Representative and Guard provided from the Marines. The Matriarch is protected by the Royal Guards who were highly decorated Soldiers in the Royal Navy. They are tasked with the protection of the Matriarch with the Goal of Minimizing Casualties. The Royal Naval Fleet is tasked with Orbital Defences of the Homeplanet, the movement of any military fleets in their Solar System is a Declaration of War, however NanoTrasen has full rights to enter and leave their Solar System. Trade Routes however are fully open in their Solar System allowing the entering and exiting of Conventional Spacecrafts as they see fit. The Standard Skrellian Navy consists of large masses of smaller very quick and maneuverable fleets. They specialize in taking down the opposition with advanced tactics and standard weapons in order to minimize casualities, what they lack in Firepower they make up for in Size and Speed. The Royal Navy is similar to the Standard Navy however they have larger Space-crafts and just a tiny bit more firepower. Skrellian Flagships and Battleships (SFS = Skrellian Flag Ship. SBC = Skrellian Battle Cruiser. SBS = Skrellian Battle Ship. SDN = Skrellian Dreadnaught.) SFS Ericore SBS Reverence SBS Ovas-Major SBC Virta SBC Tel'ma SBC Grandore SDN "Omega" (Experimental Weapon) Skrellian Matriarch & Politics The current matriarch that rules over the Skrellian race is a prestigious female by the name of "Devanee Edelina" (Meaning: Divine Royalty). Devanee was an upper class citizen by Skrellian standards and a popular politician, after the death of the previous Matriarch it came to a vote under the Royal Council. When the royal council has a vote on who's to become the next Matriarch, the standard time it takes for a consensus agreement can be anywhere from 2 days to a full 7 days (3 human days to 9 human days). When the entire council came to an agreement that Devanee was to be elected into the position by a majority of 143 votes yes and 57 votes no. Standard daily procedures that continue for the Matriarch involve managing the council, observing the economic infrastructure to prevent any future collapses, etc. Although for most people, a political debate lasting 2-14 days almost like a filibuster would be incredibly boring, for skrellians it continues to remain a passion and love among other things, they don't grow tired quickly of any debates unless they turn to arguments or if they don't seem to go anywhere, in which the debate is thoroughly dropped from the agenda. Skrellian Education When a Skrellian is left at the Spawning Pools where they grow under the Royal Navy's protection to become an adolescent Skrellian of around 10 human years, they are removed from the spawning pool and brought to an academy where they begin their standard education and training, after they are done being taught each day they head back to their boarding rooms to rest, or for a short time of recreational activities. At the age of 18 human years they are sent off into one of various large institutes that specialize in their category that interests them. Their Mentors that handle their education is probably the closest that a Skrellian will get to a family ever in their life as they will never know their parents if they are raised in a spawning pool (If a Skrellian was raised at home and homeschooled then they would end up with a more emotional tendency and become less intelligent as they are missing out on the educational experience). Skrellians finally get out of school at the age of 36 human years (24 Skrellian Years). The reasoning why Skrellians are so Intelligent is their willingness to learn from others, they grow older then human beings spending more time learning in schools, and then finally they have better educational systems then any other race. The Academy's and Institutes however are private to Skrellians Only. ' Skrellian Economy' The Skrellian Economic structure consists of a coin system. A 100 Thaler Coin would be equal to exactly 100 Thalers in Silver instead of paper money, due to the nature of their economic structure they are on par along with the other equal currency systems of other Races when it comes to term in Value from Exchange Rates (More or less for Humans a Skrellian Coin is a nice Novelty Collectors Item as the Value doesn't drop). Skrellians have been flourishing in their own economy for a long time, however Wood, Biomass, and Weapons are in high demands across their planet and are the centre of their trading ports. Skrellian homes consist of elastic covered hammocks that consist of a polyester cotton or silk mix to help wick off their slime. Typically the homes consists of a small dining area, a room where they work on a hobby in their spare time and a small or large pool not only for recreation by for mating purposes thats treated with minerals. Most of the houses hold a more Asian and Lous style feel to them. Skrellian Relations Human ' Skrellians and Humans hold a deep seeded appreciation amongst each other. Typically it derives of Skrellians being recognized as a valuable member of their work force that can help them with the tasks at hand, however some humans of course have an Xenophobia and very logically view them as a threat only allowing them to help so far while others down right avoid them. Sol Government The Sol Government have a tolerance and treaty among the Skrellians, they tolerate their presence in the workforce but respect their dedication and help when it comes to Government Affairs as the Skrellian Government is typically ready to send out a small Naval Fleet to assist if their views are justified or beneficial for themselves. Nano-Trasen When it comes down to Skrellians and Nano-Trasen however they are fully committed to helping each other and due to the wonderful treatment and respect that both Nano-Trasen and Skrellians have for each other, they work happily and peacefully while keeping from prying into Nano-Trasens business, if your a Skrellian working for Nano-Trasen then your probably Sceptical, Loyal, or anywhere inbetween, just not Opposed until you witness them doing something horrible. Conglomerates Skrellians have a direct and healthy relation with the Conglamerates through Nano-Trasen. Right now the Conglamerates have a Trading Port, a Research Station, and a medium sized office complex in Errivel Tural. At the moments Skrellians are providing funding for their Terraforming Research and in turn providing protection all in the understanding that they will apply the knowledge they gain into the Skrellian Terraforming efforts. Tajaran Skrellians view Tajara as infantile and surprisingly cunning at times, to a standard skrellian you can be watching a Tajara doing their normal day to day lives acting in the most predictable manner that bores the hell out of you and then as soon as you turn away then boom, the Tajara just did a summersault, back flipped, and then honked a horn making you turn your head back to watch them again, nearly afraid to look away again cause you really want to figure out /what/ is it in there brain that made them do that? Government wise the Skrellians and Tajara are on a simple Trade Agreement, they are aligned Neutrally and have a treaty going but in war times they don't support one another. It just comes down to an understanding they really don't think much or little of each other, they both just exist and live together and that's about it. Unathi 'Unathi and Skrellians have a very strained relationship, while they continue to trade amongst each other Skrellians disagree completely with the way they handle situations and their more aggressive tendencies. For Skrells its aggravating to try and get your point across when you're to busy trying to not put them on the defensive and they are sharpening their claws and fully willing to send a fleet after you if they could. Skrellians keep a good distance away from Unathi's because of this and just let them handle their own business even if they asked for help. Unathi's however don't like Skrellians anyways and think of them as stuck up "high and mighty" race trying to lord over them like they are "Hotshit", so yeah, there not at good terms. Dionaea Dionaea to Skrellians are the most fascinating test subjects that they could ever possibly stumble upon. To them the fact Dionaea exist is probably the funniest and most interesting thing that they could have ever accounted for. Skrellians when they see these childish little Dionaea Nymphs stumble around is literally adorable, then the way they seem so clueless is just Amusing. In the end Skrellians feel the need to go out of their way to oversee this race in their evolution further, being sure to keep them safe where they aren't capable of being preyed upon all the while keeping a safe distance so they don't intervene with their natural processes. Vox There's not much that needs to be said, Skrellians HATE Vox, to them they are unnatural terrible creatures who are up to absolutely no good. Skrellians especially do not appreciate the way Vox abduct other species and force them either as slaves or in some cases eat them. Then to boot the Vox are horribly uncivilized calling people the rude name of, "Meat" and Armalis kill any of their lower classes if they disobey? Skrells look at that and either say, "They are just animals.." or, "Why would they do this?...I need to study and understand them..". Aviskree Aviskree and Skrellians have made contact and are at peaceful terms, however at the moment neither interfere with the others relations together. Skrellians typically keep to themselves and try to not cause any major or minor issues when it comes to the Aviskree typically so there's no developing affairs. Kidan Most Skrells are not happy about the treatment that Kidan give Dionaea, the fact they devour them in Skrellian eyes is a major hate crime regardless of their specifically developed purpose. Even though Skrells aren't happy with the Kidans treatment of Dionaea they do not intervene and sympathize with them after their previous issues with the Hive Queens in the past and intend to try and work with Kidans to improve relations. Antagonists ''The Skrellian Government has no affiliation with the Wizards Federation. ''The Skrellian Government do not know anything about Changelings at the moment except the Matriarch. The Skrellian Government knows nothing about Ninja's, no one at all. The Skrellian Government have a deep seeded disagreement against the Syndicate as they Oppose their Supplier and Major Affiliate Nano-Trasen, and in turn help on the war. Skrellians know nothing of Cults, literally nothing at all. The Skrellian Government and their top researchers are very aware of the Hivebot threat, most of them spend their time in Research Facility Zero dissecting and tracking the Hivebot threat.' Category:Species